


The Flames of Love

by LimyChimera



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Half-Demon, M/M, Smut, male reader - Freeform, side yukio/Shura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimyChimera/pseuds/LimyChimera
Summary: Rin Okumura x Male readerHope you enjoy





	1. Another Demon

**Yukio’s POV:**

“Hey Y/N, it’s over here!” I said as Y/N looked around the cram school corridors seemingly lost. “Thanks Yukio, I always get lost in these types of places!” he said chuckling. I laughed with him on the way to the class, I was glad to know at least one of the students I was going to be teaching (excluding my brother).

 

When we reached the classroom I was not surprised to see my brother Rin already picking a fight with one of the other students. “Y/N can you take your seat while I sort out my brother?” I asked him politely before attempting to pry Rin off of whoever it was he was fighting.

 

**Your POV:**

I couldn’t believe it when Yukio said that the guy in the fight was his brother. They looked nothing alike, for one his brother is extremely hot, while he isn’t quite as good looking. I know it sounds harsh to think that about my best friend but it’s true.

 

When I looked at where I was meant to be sitting in the class I found out that I was supposed to sit next to a student name Rin. Then I checked his last name and it read Okumura, so he had a cute name and he was hot and I was going to be sitting next to him. How the hell am I supposed to pass this when I’m going to be distracted by how hot he was.

 

Then I thought of something else, if I can’t control my focus I’d accidentally reveal my demonic appearance and powers. Granted I wasn’t a very powerful half demon but that wasn’t my fault. My powers were sealed inside a holy bow that my parents (adopted parents) kept secure, they told me that on my 17th birthday they’d let me take it.

 

I decided that I would just have to struggle,  _ it’s just a test of will right?  _ I convinced myself. “Oh hey, my name is Rin Okumura what’s your name?” The dark haired male said in a voice that almost made me drool. “My name is Y/N, nice to meet you Rin!” I said shaking his hand and trying to collect my thoughts as he sat down next to me.

 

Thankfully the rest of the lesson passed by pretty uneventful, well except for when we were all told to leave the room while Yukio and Rin had an argument. I just chatted with my other classmates to find out their names and what they enjoy. Other than that there was nothing particularly interesting about the lesson.

 

**Rin’s POV:**

I couldn’t believe I almost got caught with my power in the first lesson. That adorable boy that was sitting next to me just made my heart implode, if it wasn’t for Yukio getting everyone out of the room they definitely would have seen me flame up. I couldn’t help the way I felt and when I explained this to Yukio he just told me to tell him how I feel. He said something about being Y/N’s friend and to just ask if I want to know something about him.

 

I spent the whole of my saturday pondering over how to ask Y/N to go out with me. Yukio kept bugging me to just tell him but I wanted to do something more romantic for him, I asked him to tell me some more stuff about Y/N. As it was going to be his birthday soon I would ask him out then as a special birthday present. 

 

I decided to just relax for the rest of the day, well I planned on it but there was a loud frantic knock on the front door of our dorm building. I knew it must be important so I decided to go and find out who it was.

 

What I did not expect to find was an exhausted and barely conscious Y/N covered in blood and bruises begging to come in. “I’m sorry I… I didn’t know where else to go.” he said as he stumbled into the building. I locked the door behind him before slowly leading him up to the room that Yukio and I share. Hopefully Yukio would be able to help him.

 

“Rin what is all that racket?” Yukio asked as I entered the bedroom. “Y/N, what happened to you, let me see!” Yukio demanded as I rested Y/N on the chair next to my brother. 

“Hey don’t be so hard on him, he’s clearly beat up quite badly!” I shouted at my brother for being so inconsiderate. “I’m sorry Y/N, you’re right Rin.” Yukio said giving Y/N a small smile before returning to tending to his wounds.

 

**Yukio’s POV:**

I’ve never seen these kinds of wounds on a normal human, they look like they’ve been caused by holy water. That should be impossible though, surely Y/N would have told me if he was a half demon? If he was a half demon surely Rin would have sensed something as well, there’s something I’m missing.

 

I’ll ask Mephisto to move Y/N into our building just as a precaution. It worries me if there are rogue exorcists after Y/N the same way there were with Rin. I have to make sure that Y/N is safe no matter what, he’s my best friend and I’d be gutted if anything happened to him.

 

**Your POV:**

I’m grateful for the help but I know Yukio is suspicious of my wounds, he’s probably treated holy water burns before. I don’t know how much longer I can hide what I am from everyone, I can barely fend off the rogue exorcists that are trying to kill me. I should tell Rin and Yukio but they’ll probably hate me if they find out I’m a half demon.

 

“Hey Y/N, what happened to you?” Rin asked as he came over to me. I knew that he would ask a question like that, I also knew that I couldn’t lie to him. I hate lying to the people I love and I’m really bad at it as well. “Rin I’m going to tell you something that no-one other than my parents know. I need you to promise me that no matter what you won’t hate me.” I said.

“Y/N no matter what it is I could never hate you!” Rin said with a bright smile on his face.

“My parents aren’t actually my birth parents, they adopted me because my mother died after birth and my father wasn’t around you could say. My father was a Demon, he came to Assiah after he betrayed Satan. As he had no physical he searched for many weeks looking for a female that would willingly let him inhabit her body.” I said taking a breath and letting Rin process this new information.

“So you’re a half demon then?” Rin asked.

“Yes”

“Awesome, so am I!” Rin shouted rather enthusiastically.

“Wait what? How, surely that means Yukio is too then?” I asked.

“Yukio didn’t get our father’s blood.” I nodded in response.

“May I ask, who is your father?”

“Satan, which is why I’m so strong.” Rin said, tilting his head down. I looked at him with a soft smile.

“It’s okay, you can’t choose your family.” I reassured him.

“Anyway back onto the topic, how did you get all those wounds and why did you not heal properly?” Rin asked.

“My powers haven’t been awakened yet, they’re locked within a bow that my parents are going to give me on my birthday next week, I can use a small amount of my power however but not much. That’s why I’m not healing. How I got these wounds? That question is a lot harder. Basically when I was 7 my powers went out of control and I accidentally hurt someone, it wasn’t a lot just a few bruises but that was enough for rogue exorcists. They’ve been hunting me ever since. Most of the time I’m able to avoid them but they caught up to me recently.” I said sighing in relief, having all of that weight of hiding this was suddenly just lifted off my shoulders and I felt a lot better.

“Good thing Mephisto has approved you moving into this dorm building then.” Yukio said entering the room.

“Wait what? I’m moving in here with you guys?” I asked.

“Yeah, pick any room you want, I recommend one close to ours so that you can always run to us if there’s any trouble.” Yukio said.

“Sure, I should start packing up my things then to move in here.” I said smiling.

“Oh don’t worry about that, take this key. You can use it to open a door that will link directly between your old room and your new one, it’s similar to the one you use to get to the cram school.” Yukio said handing me a key. I nodded and gratefully accepted the key before heading off to check out my new room.

 

It took me a while but I finally managed to move all of my things over to my new room in the dorm building with Yukio and Rin. My room was right next to theirs so if anything happened they’d be able to help me out quickly. I looked at the clock in my room and noticed that it was 5pm, my stomach was growling as well telling me to go get some food. I headed downstairs to the cafeteria to make some food but someone was already cooking, whoever it was knew how to cook. I wasn’t even in the cafeteria and it smelled divine. Granted it was just a pizza but I could smell that it was completely homemade. 

 

“Hey Y/N, want some pizza?” Rin asked me as he walked out of the kitchen.

“I’d love some if that’s alright.” I said flashing him a large grin.

“Awesome you can share with me then, I don’t think I could eat this whole pizza!” Rin said laughing.

 

**Rin’s POV:**

Now’s my chance, if I can convince Y/N to share with me then I can tell him how I feel and be romantic about it as well. I just hope Y/N likes me the same way, I know he’s a bit shy but even so, that doesn’t mean he doesn’t share my feelings.4

 

“Sure” Y/N said.

“Awesome, let’s eat in the auditorium I managed to connect my laptop to the projector so we can watch some netflix!” I said in excitement.

“That sounds great!” Y/N said with a slight blush.

 

Me and Y/N sat together and watched some crappy romance film I managed to find, I tried to set the mood as much as possible and I think I was doing a good job. I ended up trying to feed Y/N the last slice myself and we both collapsed into fits of laughter at how ridiculous it seemed. Nonetheless it seemed as though Y/N was having a really good time. 

 

We were just about to reach the climax of the movie where the two main characters kiss, I decided to try my luck and see if Y/N was in the mood. I leaned closer to him and he turned at me and gave me that adorable confused look that I love. When he realised what I was trying to do he immediately began blushing, but he didn’t pull away. I finally closed the distance between our lips and I could feel the heat in Y/N’s cheeks. As I was about to pull away Y/N suddenly began pushing back, telling me that he loved me in his own way.

 

“Y/N, I love you, will you be my boyfriend?” I asked, holding out my hand.

“I… I love you too, y...yes I’ll be your boyfriend.” Y/N stuttered out.


	2. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone it's me LimyChimera. I've got another update for you guys, dont worry all of those who want to know about my other stores yes there are chapters for all of them in the works but this was shaping up to be my favourite!!  
> Anyway I hope you guys enjoy and dont forget to join my discord so you know when I upload and also get to talk to some pretty cool people!!  
> Discord Link: https://discord.gg/hrVrzsq

##  Your POV:

“Well, seems like you two are having fun.” Yukio said as he walked into the auditorium.

“Wait you saw that?” Rin asked shocked, meanwhile I was just uncontrollably blushing at the fact that I’m now in a relationship and that Yukio saw me kissing his brother.

“Yes, yes I did. Anyway if you’re going to have sex please don’t do it in our room.” Yukio asked chuckling as my blush became a deeper shade of red.

“C’mon man, that’s so not cool. Besides I want to wait until Y/N is ready!” Rin shouted at his brother.

“H...hey don’t talk about me like I’m not even here you guys!” I shouted.

“Sorry bout that Y/N!” Rin said playfully lowering his head in shame.

“So you should be!” I replied laughing with both him and Yukio.

“I’m going to submit a report to Mephisto, you guys have fun while I’m gone!” Yukio said giving us a little wink before running off.

 

“So Rin, wanna go play some games together, I brought my PC with me!” I said excitedly.

“Yeah sounds awesome.” he replied. We headed up to my room which was surprisingly immaculate. It won’t stay that way for long though, it never does. When we entered I booted up my PC and just loaded up Osu!

“What game is that?” Rin asked seemingly confused.

“Oh it’s just a rhythm game that I play to warm myself up before playing FPS games and such. I thought we could compete to see who could get a better score on snow halation.” I explained, at the mention of the words snow halation Rin’s signature grin came onto his face and he lit up like a beacon. Honestly he’s the cutest thing ever when he’s excited.

 

“Yes!” Rin shouted as he managed to get an SS rank meanwhile I was still stuck on a B rank.

“C’mon man what the hell you must’ve played this before or something!” I said jokingly.

“No but it’s similar to the Love Live mobile game.” Rin stated.

“Hold on, you play the love live game?” I asked astounded.

“Yeah, i have a team of Nozomi’s” Rin said proud of himself.

“Awesome, I almost have an entire team of Eli’s I just need one more. Hoping I get an UR on my next scout” I said. For the next few hours we just talked and laughed about love live. I had no idea we had so much in common, this genuinely was love at first sight.

 

“Woah I had no idea how late it was!” Rin said. I took a glance over at the clock and it was nearly 1 in the morning.

“We should probably go to sleep soon huh?” I said chuckling.

“Shit, if I wake up Yukio he’ll kill me, can I stay with you tonight?” Rin asked me.

“I only have one bed but sure.” I said while blushing nervously.

“Awesome, I’ll try not to cuddle you too much !” Rin said chuckling with that big goofy smile of his.

 

When I woke up I felt a pair of strong arms holding onto me along with a tail wrapped around my waist.  _ Wait what a tail? _ I thought to myself, suddenly shocked at the black appendage wrapping itself around me.

“Good to see you’re awake.” Rin said from next to me. That’s when it clicked, me and Rin slept in a bed together last night, now I remember.

“Morning Rin!” I said trying to sound cheerful but it came out sounding really tired.

“Wow, seems like you could do with some more sleep.” Rin said chuckling.

“No, I’m just not fully awake yet that’s all.” I said trying to sound more awake but failing miserably.

“Aww, you’re so cute when you’re tired. Just relax we don’t have school today so it’s okay!” Rin said cuddling up closer to me. I just nodded and fell back asleep in his arms, it was surprisingly comforting having him wrap his tail around me.

 

“C’mon Y/N, wake up. You can’t sleep the entire day you have to get up at some point you know!” Rin said rather loudly waking me up from my sleep.

“Why did you wake me?” I asked slightly pissed off.

“Cmon, Y/N I’m gonna make you breakfast. You do need to eat. That ad you also need to stop holding onto my tail, I can’t really do anything with you holding onto it.” Rin said chuckling.

“Fine.” I pouted as I let go of his tail, it’s a lot softer and fluffier than you’d think. It’s amazing how nice it is to touch.

 

I was impressed with what Rin cooked when I finally dragged my lazy ass to the cafeteria. He mad a full english breakfast, and the eggs were cooked perfectly. It was amazing the entire meal was perfectly cooked.

“Guessing you liked it then?” Rin stated more than asked. I nodded shoveling the rest of it into my mouth.

 

After breakfast I decided to go outside for a walk by myself, I assumed i would be safe because surely no one would attack a student on their school campus. Apparently I’m not that lucky. I was on my way back to the dorms and decided to use some of the alleys that were nearby to shorten the route. What I wasn’t expecting was for someone to grab me from behind. They used some kind of drug soaked cloth to gag me and cause me to go unconscious. The last thing I remember was this sinister laugh and someone shouting my name in the distance.

##  Rin’s POV:

To say I was worried when Bon came bursting into the old dorms was an understatement. He looked like he had just witnessed something bad and barely made it here.

“Hey Bon, what is it what’s wrong?” I asked concerned at his facial expressions.

“It’s Y/N he’s been kidnapped by a group of robed people. I’m sorry.” He stated breathing heavily. I only saw red in that moment, I picked up the coma sword and started walking out the door. I had no idea where I was going but I knew my sword would guide me, it’s as if Y/N’s heart and mine were linked and I could feel that connection.

 

##  Yukio’s POV:

After Bon told me what happened and that Rin was acting on his own I was stumped as to what to do. I knew that I would have to contact Y/N’s parents to get his bow, but I also need to help Rin save him. That was when I remembered that I implanted a chip in Rin so that he was always being monitored. I could have the rest of the exwires help Rin while I go collect the bow that seals his powers. He can’t be left defenseless anymore, it’s just too dangerous. I just hope Rin agrees with my decision to give Y/N his powers.

 

##  Your POV:

When I woke up I was chained to a table of some kind and was locked in a cell from what I could tell. There was a lot of medical equipment around and I noticed a board that said test subject No. 31. When I saw how high the number was I got scared, why have there been 30 and what did they do to them. I was scared, I knew that whatever was coming was going to be bad.

 

“Ahh, you’re awake. Good that means I’ll get some lovely screams when we inject you with our special serum!” A man in a white coat said as he walked closer to me. I felt genuine fear and the only thing I could think of was Rin. Hoping that he would come and save me.

That’s when the needle broke through my skin and the fluid was injected into my skin. I screamed in pain as my body felt like it was breaking. The pain was unbearable and my vision began to blur, all I could remember was this bright glowing light before I descended into darkness.


End file.
